


Bed Hair

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro has fluffy bed hair and Atsushi loves it. </p><p>A cute domestic fic about fluffy hair, Atsushi being sweet, and a bit of Pilates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Hair

There were countless things that Atsushi loved about Seijuro. He couldn’t possibly list them all and he was noticing new ones all the time. He saw something he loved in everything Seijuro did and it always filled him with a warmth he couldn’t find anywhere else. Nothing compared to the thrill he got when Seijuro smiled at him, or brought home little surprise presents that made him think of him. When he cooked, or cleaned, or worked from home. When he kissed Atsushi’s nose, his forehead, his hand, his lips. When he tripped or did something clumsy and tried to pretend nothing happened, or acknowledged it with a little laugh, or held up a finger to keep it a secret. When he lay with Atsushi and played with his hair, or stroked or patted his head as he walked by. When he snuggled closer to Atsushi when he was asleep, when he stayed in bed longer at the weekends so he could be there (usually reading) when Atsushi woke up. Atsushi loved everything little thing about Seijuro.

Today, Atsushi was appreciating Seijuro’s bed hair. Seijuro usually woke up long before Atsushi, so he rarely got to see the red hair anything but tamed. Sometimes, however, Atsushi woke up in the night or just happened to wake up before Seijuro had fixed his appearance. On those days, Atsushi got to see the red hair fluffed up and sticking out at odd angles, and it was glorious.

Seijuro held a hand over his mouth as he yawned and walked sleepily towards the chest of drawers to find his clothes for the day. Atsushi smiled as he watched, ignoring Seijuro’s bare back in favour of watching the little flicks in Seijuro’s hair move as he did and get squished down at the back as Seijuro pulled on a V-neck.

Seijuro turned around and realised he was being stared at. “Morning, Atsushi. Did I wake you?” he asked, giving Atsushi the smile that always made his stomach flip. He considered himself so lucky to be this close to Seijuro.

“Mn.” Atsushi replied, knowing Seijuro would understand the noise as ‘no’. Atsushi held out his hands, wanting him to come back to bed.

“Atsushi, I have to get up. You know I like to go for walks in the morning.” Seijuro replied, turning back around to grab some fresh underwear and shorts. It was nice weather and the weekend, so it was time for fashionable shorts and not formal trousers.

Atsushi pouted and continued holding his arms up when Seijuro looked back. “Kiss?” he asked, hoping that would get Seijuro back to him even just for a little while. Of course, getting up out of bed himself was out of the question.

Seijuro smiled again and replied softly. “Okay.” He left his fresh clothes on the side and walked over to the bed, leaning down to press his lips against Atsushi’s.

Atsushi enjoyed the kiss, but he enjoyed running his hand through Seijuro’s hair even more. “- like your hair.” Atsushi mumbled between kisses.

Seijuro let out a short soft laugh. “My hair? I haven’t brushed it yet.” He replied, pulling back enough to look Atsushi in the eyes.

“’s good messy.” Atsushi added, lifting his hand up to Seijuro’s hair to tug on some sections that were sticking out. 

Seijuro looked amused as he allowed Atsushi to play with his hair. “You like it like this? I look like I just got out of bed.” Which he had, of course.

“Sei-chin always looks…” Atsushi paused, trying to think of the word.

“Formal? Composed? Handsome?” Seijuro offered.

Atsushi pouted but nodded. “I like it when Sei-chin looks messy.”

“Is this your way of asking me to leave my hair like this? I’m not going outside like this.” Seijuro replied. He had a reputation and an appearance to uphold. He couldn’t go around looking like he hadn’t put any care into his presentation.

Atsushi grabbed Seijuro’s shoulders and pulled him on top of him. “Then stay.” He replied, thinking that was a much better option than going for a walk anyway. He wrapped his arms around Seijuro’s torso as Seijuro squirmed.

“Atsushi… I need to exercise. My anxiety builds up more if I don’t.” While Seijuro wouldn’t mind cuddling up with Atsushi for longer, he really did need to do something energetic or his stress levels would spike. He’d found that extra exercise on his days off helped him stay relaxed and put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

“Do that one on the floor.” Atsushi replied, not wanting Seijuro to leave, even if it would only be for an hour or two. He was feeling especially affectionate today and he wasn’t going to hide it.

Seijuro stopped wriggling and shifted a little to get more comfortable in his position on top of Atsushi and the bedcovers. “Pilates?” He asked, trying to think of the exercise he did on the floor. He could use his running machine but he didn’t like it as much as being outside and Pilates did sound kind of appealing right now. 

Atsushi nodded. “Then you can stay and exercise and I can watch.”

Seijuro laughed softly. “You really like my bed hair this much?” He asked, lifting his head to look at Atsushi with love shining in his eyes. “Fine. Pilates will do. You have to let me finish it all though.”

“I promise.”

Seijuro gave Atsushi another soft kiss before he was finally let go. “You’re welcome to join me.” He offered as he headed towards the lounge.

There was no way Atsushi was doing Pilates. It wasn’t that he particularly disliked Pilates more than any other exercise, it was that he was not willing to get out of bed just do something that took a lot of effort when instead he could sit on the sofa wrapped in blankets with snacks and watch his boyfriend do all the work instead. That was a much better plan.

Seijuro ignored his previous choice of cotton shorts in favour of form-fitting stretchy ones instead; they were much more suitable for Pilates. Then he moved to the lounge and opened the curtains before unrolling his mat. Atsushi did as he intended and sat on the sofa wrapped in blankets and eating the ‘breakfast snacks’ Seijuro bought him and insisted he eat instead of his usual snacks in the morning. They actually tasted really good, so Atsushi didn’t mind.

When Seijuro had finished, he stayed sat on the mat and looked over at Atsushi, who had finished stuffing his snacks and was content laying there watching Seijuro in a half-asleep daze. Atsushi patted the spot next to him on the sofa and made a happy sound when Seijuro got up and joined him. Atsushi immediately put an arm around Seijuro’s shoulders to pull him close and started playing with his hair. He didn’t care that Seijuro was a little sweaty. All he cared about was playing with the mess of fluff on his head and that Seijuro had started relaxing against him. Usually, it was Seijuro that played with Atsushi’s hair since they both found it pleasant and calming, but they were finding now that it was just as nice the other way around.

“I can see why you like this so much.” Seijuro spoke, his eyes closed and his cheek against Atsushi’s shoulder.

“Mm, Sei-chin should let me do this more.” Seijuro always made sure his appearance was satisfactory, even in his own home, and Atsushi’s hair was always a mess after Seijuro had played with it, so it had never occurred to him to try this before. Now that he was experiencing and enjoying it, he had a feeling he’d be letting this happen more often as long as they were away from any witnesses.

“I honestly didn’t know you liked my hair so much.” Seijuro added after a few more minutes.

“Mmm, I like everything about Sei-chin.” Atsushi replied, making Seijuro smile out of happy embarrassment. At first, Atsushi had been just as embarrassed when saying sweet things, but he’d gotten over it in time and had no problem saying how he felt now. Seijuro, on the other hand, still didn’t know how to react to such words and often ended up embarrassed by how easily flustered Atsushi could make him. Atsushi could affect him in ways no one else could.

Seijuro hid his face in the dip between Atsushi’s neck and shoulder and decided he didn’t need to go anywhere else today. There was a little extra work he wanted to do later and he wanted to read more of his new book, but he didn’t see why he couldn’t do that while snuggled up to Atsushi and letting him do whatever he wanted with his hair. It was going to be a comfortable, albeit slightly dishevelled, good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and keep me writing~


End file.
